


【jl】巴里百思不得其解

by SeatoNorth



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, bat&flash as friends, dick and bruce are quarrelling, justice league as friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 蝙蝠侠总是对闪电侠很好





	【jl】巴里百思不得其解

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙超/绿红/闪+蝙和正联全员友情向，DCEU+n52的魔改，鹅闪本蝙。、  
jl电影里本和鹅崽太像父子了忍不住搞一搞

1.  
蝙蝠侠对巴里太好了。  
那可是能凭一己之力恐吓整个哥谭的罪犯和大部分超级英雄的蝙蝠侠。联盟里一半以上的英雄们都曾在蝙蝠侠面无表情的凝视中瑟瑟发抖，或者更糟——痛哭流涕。  
他曾经在月底的战损总结会议上把超人骂的狗血淋头，或者在制定作战计划时瞪着英勇无畏的绿灯侠直到哈尔举手示意投降不再说一句话，他斥责新加入的后辈时戴安娜也不敢阻拦，据与蝙蝠侠一起做过任务的维克多说，他曾目睹了一个偷车团伙在看到蹲在不远阳台栏杆上肃穆如石像的蝙蝠侠时惊声尖叫着放下手头撬到一半的豪车落荒而逃。无论如何，黑暗骑士那令人心生敬畏的形象已经深深刻入他每一个同事心中。倒不是说他们没把蝙蝠侠当做一个可信任的朋友，但是当他那双锐利的蓝眼睛透过白色护目镜注视着你，他抬起那个熟悉的下巴对你撇着嘴角的时候，一切都是条件反射。  
可是蝙蝠侠对巴里实在太好了。第一个意识到这件事的是绿灯侠，在又一次蝙蝠侠的眼神威胁下忍气吞声后，他仔细思索着这个惊人的事实，发觉只要稍微观察一下，就会发现蝙蝠侠对巴里明目张胆的纵容。  
他会当着全场反派和英雄的面大骂哈尔做事不经头脑，但是巴里鲁莽行事时他只会在私下里态度平和地和年轻人谈上一会儿；他对撕过他一辆蝙蝠车的超人靠近他的车库时怒目而视（虽然他们已经和好很久了），但是允许巴里欢呼着在最新型号的蝙蝠车里跳来跳去，甚至默许了年轻人在他的副驾驶座吃披萨；克拉克抱怨赶稿日和纸媒的没落时他偶尔会嘲讽几句可怜的小记者，巴里每次在大宅里值班研究案件卷宗他却会和巴里一起讨论，甚至答应兴奋的闪电侠在结束后去蝙蝠洞检验物证——不管怎么说，蝙蝠侠对巴里的态度和其他人比起来真的好过头了。要不是世界最佳搭档已经互相告白心意，哈尔几乎要以为阴沉的老蝙蝠暗恋闪电侠......  
在某一次没有蝙蝠侠参与的韦恩老宅休息室临时聚会里，绿灯侠提出了这个事实，众人用不同程度的惊叹眼神注视着他，和他挤在一张沙发里的故事主人公脸红成了制服的颜色，神奇女侠若有所思地合上了手头的书，超人的目光在绿灯侠和闪电侠的脸上用人眼看不清的速度来回，钢骨属于人类的那部分面孔抽搐了一下，表情愈发深不可测。  
“天才，我觉得你太敏感了。”闪电侠说，他拍了拍男朋友搭在自己大腿上的手背。“蝙蝠没有你说的那么气人。”  
“是吗，巴里？”绿灯侠面无表情，“维克，还记得老蝙蝠这周例会上怎么说我的吗？”  
会议录像被投影到白色墙壁上，画面里蝙蝠侠用不无嘲笑的表情对绿灯说：  
“我知道你说自己无所畏惧，灯侠，真可惜这种情况下脑子更有用。”  
“我知道你说自己无所畏惧，灯侠，真可惜这种情况下脑子更有用。”  
“我知道——”  
“好了，维克，到这里真的可以了。”哈尔尴尬地说。  
“他当时可是在提醒你不要草率行事。”巴里说，“他还算救了你一命呢。”  
“这不能说明布鲁斯对巴里有特殊待遇。”戴安娜沉静地指出，“事实上，他对所有人都是这个态度，这代表不了什么。”  
录像停了一下，然后飞速快进，最终停在了闪电侠忐忑不安地注视着蝙蝠侠的画面上。  
“闪电侠上周的战损有所增加。”蝙蝠侠可疑地停顿了一下，“......不过为了救孩子情有可原。下次注意点。”  
“他没说错！”闪电侠为自己辩护，“那个混蛋躲进了幼儿园！当时有五十多个孩子在绑匪手里，我是迫不得已才撞坏那幢楼的！没有一个孩子受伤，嘿，朋友们，我觉得布鲁斯的评价很中肯！”  
超人非常非常委婉地说，“事实上，巴里，你是唯一一个能在开会的时候叫他布鲁斯而他不会生气的人。”  
所有人面带惊恐地注视着超人，正直的联盟主席露出一个狡黠的微笑。“我们约好了什么时候叫名字什么时候叫代号。”  
“可是你叫他B。”许久没说话的亚瑟指责道，“你们听起来比巴里和哈尔还过分。”  
休息室里陷入了一阵意味深长的沉默，绿灯听起来像是被人捏住嗓子的咳嗽声最终打破了尴尬。  
“你猜什么，我差点以为他暗恋你。”哈尔对巴里说。他的男朋友不敢置信地睁大了双眼，最终选择了在哈尔的额头亲了一下回答了这个问题。  
“哈尔，你可能只是太关注巴里了。”戴安娜仍然持保留态度。她的朋友们刚刚向彼此敞怀心意，她知道一对情人陷入爱河时会用怎样仔细而敏感的目光观察着另一半。  
“我是吗，公主？”哈尔说，“还记得上周我们在哥谭吗？”  
那完全是一个意外，联盟追着一个关注了很久的反派一路从中心城到大都会再到哥谭，穿着红制服与披着红披风的英雄们不出意料地出现在了战场中心，蝙蝠侠赶到现场时，神奇女侠的利刃伴随着莹莹绿光从空中直劈而下，不需过多交流，他们默契而流畅地从敌人的手中保护了城市。一切平息后，蝙蝠侠对封锁现场的警长说了几句话，向他们走来，超级英雄们在蝙蝠侠投来目光的一瞬七歪八倒地站成了一排不那么整齐生长的玉米杆。  
在作为联盟经历了一次次生死相交、信任危机和重归于好后，蝙蝠侠很少再拒绝其他英雄出于好意的帮助。他对哈尔点了点头，对超人嘟囔了两句，向神奇女侠微笑了一下，然后转向闪电侠，轻轻地拍了拍对方的肩，温和地——用蝙蝠侠所能达到的最温和的程度——温和地说：“谢谢你，闪电，你做的很好。”  
然后他才尴尬地面对所有人，尴尬又友好。“你们也是，我，呃——是的。”  
戴安娜沉思了起来，绿灯侠趁这个机会再次重申自己的观点。  
“我没说错，老蝙蝠对你真的态度太好了。”他喃喃道，“这样我很没有安全感，我得把原因找出来。”  
在巴里的笑声和飞快的低语声中，为了安慰自己，哈尔·乔丹不动声色地把手放到闪电侠那个绝妙的屁股上。

2.  
夜巡结束，草草淋浴后半靠在床上翻着手机消息的时候，布鲁斯听到了公寓玻璃墙上轻轻的敲击声，他抬起头，一个穿着制服戴着眼镜的超人对他咧嘴傻笑着挥手。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，在他第一次默许外星人拜访自己住所的时候已经预料到了这个情况，换来一个亲密的情人总是要些代价的，他安慰自己。他指了指没有锁上的窗户，示意克拉克自己进来。  
“晚上好，布鲁斯。”超人像个吹胀气的红气球一样飘了进来。他非常自来熟地飘到了布鲁斯的咖啡机旁，给自己接了一杯咖啡。“你的牛奶和糖包呢？”  
布鲁斯又叹了口气，他绝不会往自己完美的咖啡里加任何东西，但当你的男朋友和你的孩子都向你要求着奶精和糖的时候，储备一些也无可厚非。“在柜子里面。”  
几秒种后，克拉克端着他那杯布鲁斯拒绝称为咖啡的饮料坐到了他床边的椅子上。  
“你为什么带着眼镜？”布鲁斯质疑。  
“我刚刚加完班，布鲁斯，我是直接飞过来的。”  
克拉克喝了口咖啡，凑近他一点，露出了迟疑的神情。“你知道今天我们在休息室聊了你吧？”  
“你们的休息室聚会。”布鲁斯嘲笑道，“你知道瞭望塔上有监控？”  
“有监控也不意味着你看了。”克拉克嘟囔道，在布鲁斯近乎同情的眼光中缩起了头，“好了我知道了，蝙蝠侠知道一切。”  
“我知道你们在讨论我。”布鲁斯说，克拉克有些惊讶他那无所谓的态度。“不需要监控都能知道。顺便一提，我没仔细看，你们的聚会可能涉及到私人内容，在不必要的前提下我不会主动窥探你们的隐私，我只是......”  
“以防万一，我知道，我知道。”克拉克耸了耸肩，他早就习惯对方有些令人发憷的爱好了。“这没什么，布鲁斯。重点是......”  
克拉克再一次迟疑了，布鲁斯不禁认真起来，能让超人迟疑的无非只有佩里的怒吼，闹矛盾的康纳和乔还有毁灭日。  
“大家觉得你对巴里太好了。”克拉克尴尬地说。  
“......”布鲁斯噎了一下，“你们希望我不要对巴里这么好？”  
“什么？当然不是！”克拉克叫了起来，“老天，这太尴尬了......但是说实话，B，我必须承认你对巴里比对其他人......宽容。”  
布鲁斯——仍沉浸在震惊之中——艰难地说：“请别告诉我你们在指责我偏爱闪电侠。”  
“不是指责。但是你对巴里的好是事实。”克拉克看起来见鬼的认真极了。  
“我居然还觉得我们的联盟要走上正轨了呢。”布鲁斯指责，“哈尔又在你们的小聚会上说了什么鬼话？”  
“你得原谅他。他和巴里在一起之后太疑神疑鬼了。”克拉克说。“如果你被另一个人这么过分关注，我也会......”  
“过分关注。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼。“不敢相信——考虑到你是那个要求我对队友更加关心的人，克拉克，你最没资格来和我抱怨这个。”  
克拉克皱眉开始沉思，他又飘起来了，布鲁斯不得不揪住他的披风把他拉回椅子上。  
“你让他在蝙蝠车上吃东西。——你让他在你的任何一辆车上吃东西。”克拉克开口了，显然经过一番深思熟虑与思想斗争。“你对他态度向来很好，很少批评他，但是你对其他人从不口下留情。你请我们来吃饭的时候总是提醒阿福注意巴里的食量。你在腰带里给他准备零食。”  
“上一次闪电侠在战斗途中低血糖的下场是公主一个人把半个联盟搬回了瞭望塔。我以为给巴里随时准备能量补充是大家的共识了，别以为我不知道你在披风的暗袋里藏了吃的，小镇人。”  
“你让他到蝙蝠洞查案。”  
“我还允许哈尔、亚瑟、维克多、戴安娜和你随意进出蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯瞪着他，“我们居然认真地在讨论这个——我甚至给了你那个箱子。”  
“巴里失误的时候你让他下次努力。我失误的时候你当着所有人的面骂我。”  
“巴里年纪还小。他是个新手。”蝙蝠侠嘶嘶地说。  
“我也比你年纪小。”克拉克嘟囔着，布鲁斯猛吸一口气，用尽自制力没有把这个不知为何沮丧起来的红气球从窗户扔出去。  
“他是我招募进联盟的，我觉得我对他有责任。”布鲁斯说。“如果这让你觉得不舒服或是其他的什么，我不介意你直接告诉我。我可以纠正过来。”  
“你招募了我们，布鲁斯，你组建了这个联盟。但是你不用替我们担负责任。”克拉克犹豫了一下。“至于不舒服，没有。我挺高兴你和大家关系越来越好了。”  
布鲁斯挑剔地看了他一会儿，露出一个微笑，拉过克拉克的领口交换了一个深吻。  
“你在嫉妒吗，男孩？”他的声音还带着笑意。“因为我对他比你好？”  
“你在问超人吗？答案是不。闪电侠是一位英勇的联盟成员，真诚的朋友，当之无愧的英雄，而且他是个很可爱的年轻人。我认为他值得所有人的善待。”克拉克说，他伸出双手扶住布鲁斯倾过来的上半身，方便对方用鼻尖蹭着自己的脸颊。“如果你在问克拉克，那么是的。我认为你该对我更好些，考虑到我才是晚上和你共享一张床的那个人，虽然比不上巴里那么讨人喜欢，但是我觉得我有权利要求些别人没有的奖励。”  
“你学的很快。”布鲁斯称赞道，把超人拉进柔软的被褥里，全心全意舔吻对方的嘴唇，克拉克从喉咙深处发出舒服的轻哼声，在这个吻结束后撑着手臂悬浮在床上十公分。  
“我真的好好奇，布鲁斯。”克拉克严肃而诚恳地说，“告诉我吧。”  
布鲁斯用一种无奈而又温和的、让人惊异的目光看着他，在克拉克蓝色的虹膜中败下阵来。那双眼睛太像地中海璀璨明丽的日出了，该被他好好的收藏起来，不让那明亮的光散落到其他地方去。  
“既然你真的那么想知道，”哥谭的月亮向他甜蜜微笑着，“巴里和我儿子特别像。”  
克拉克从床上掉了下去。

3.  
“戴安娜！我的天啊，你能想象那有多吓人吗？”  
“他把我抱在怀里用力亲我的嘴唇，我们的舌头之间有咖啡的香气，布鲁斯灰蓝色的眼睛离我那么近......噢，抱歉，你不想听这个。是的，我问了布鲁斯对巴里的纵容是怎么回事，他没有否认，反而找了一大堆理由，我觉得哈尔这回说对了。”  
“什么？不，不不不，当然不是那么回事，我也很喜欢巴里。”  
“他看我的眼神那么着迷，我差一点就没听清他的话......嘿，公主！别偷偷用套索碰我的手腕。”  
“我们有谈论这个。”  
“是的，他最后承认了，你能相信他告诉我的理由吗？”

4.  
蝙蝠侠坐在会议圆桌的一侧，瞪着在另一面正襟危坐的队友们，巴里坐在他们的最中间，看起来局促不安，其他人分坐他们两侧，脸上是只有遇到地球级危险时才会有的凝重严肃。  
“这最好不是认真的。”蝙蝠侠嘶声说，暴躁而不满地瞪着超人，克拉克在他责怪般的注视下坦然一笑，露出联盟主席那令人信服的诚挚笑容。  
“一定的彼此信任是合作的基础。这句话是你说的。”他用超人特有的令人镇定而略带激情的腔调开始说话了，“很显然我们产生了一场误会，但是没关系，交流是解决问题的第一步！我们会解决这个的，布鲁斯，就像这样，每个人都坐下来吃点东西，心平气和地谈谈。”  
巴里仍然眼神乱飘着没有看他，哈尔和其他人的表情就像喝到过期牛奶一样一言难尽，只有戴安娜露出宠溺纵容的微笑，可爱的男孩们，她用喜爱的目光注视她的伙伴，向坐在对面明显皱着眉的蝙蝠侠眨眨眼，布鲁斯没有回应，但是他紧绷的身体放松了下来，几乎是默许地塌下了肩膀。会议室中古怪的气氛荡然无存，巴里开始咀嚼克拉克带进来的披萨。  
沉默了起码有五分钟，哈尔勇敢地打破了沉默。  
“我不知道你有儿子。”  
蝙蝠侠没有看向他。“我有好几个孩子，”他指尖有节奏地敲击桌面，“如果你关注新闻，至少会看到一次布鲁斯·韦恩养子和私生子的八卦......前提是你知道布鲁斯·韦恩是谁。*”  
哈尔翻了个白眼，对巴里嘟囔说看吧他记仇到现在。  
“我不记仇。”蝙蝠侠强调。  
巴里紧张极了。“呃呃，布鲁斯，我是说，蝙蝠——”他吞咽了一下，戴安娜好心地把水杯推到他手边，他端起来一饮而尽，“这——不是什么重要的事，我，嗯，如果你不在意，我也不会......把它看得特别认真。”  
蝙蝠侠吃了一惊，用复杂的目光盯着闪电侠，绿灯大叫了两声挡在他们之中。  
“这可不是我——我在夸张，小熊！”他大叫道，“这只蝙蝠觉得他是你爸爸！”  
“......”巴里噎住了，在一阵惊天动地的咳嗽和手忙脚乱的递水拍背后终于成功地说出了下一句话。“这他妈就是我不想认真的原因！”他懊悔地捂住了脸。蝙蝠侠的肩膀再度紧绷起来，又一段他搞砸了的关系，他总是毁掉身边一切美好值得珍视的事物。“天哪，我为什么要面对这个？布鲁斯，对不起，真的对不起。我很感谢你为我做的一切，你是我的偶像，我尊敬、仰慕你，也确实把你当我的长辈看待。可是——这——我不是说讨厌你但我不知道怎么形容——上帝啊！”  
他消沉下去了。哈尔犹豫着搂住了他的肩。年轻英雄的眼睛歉意地望向他们的顾问。布鲁斯——在这种震惊下——猛地向后仰去，又一次为迪克与巴里身上某种让人满怀希望的特质的相似而感到绝望。  
“不。”他舔了舔嘴唇，觉得喉咙里像进了一捧碎玻璃。“这不是你的问题，不要向我......听着，我只是——我很抱歉，巴里。你是我的朋友，我相信你的能力和友谊，我并不是对你——或对你的父亲不尊重，我——”他暴躁地把头罩扯下来，揉着乱糟糟的额发，真诚地注视着迷惑的闪电侠，“我和那个孩子在吵架，我非常想念他，而你和他有些地方非常像——我是说，好的那方面。”  
“噢。”巴里的目光柔和了，他也摘下头罩，似乎只有毫无遮挡地面对蝙蝠侠才能表达那些无法用语言归纳的东西。“噢。我明白了，你很爱他。”  
“我们五个月没说过话了。”布鲁斯说，“是的，我无时无刻不在思念他。”  
超人把一只手放到他的背上，蝙蝠侠没有拒绝。  
“这很正常——这很好，布鲁斯。”哈尔强装平静地说，“很高兴知道你也是个有正常人类感情的家伙。你是个父亲可以说是好消息了。”  
“他今年25岁，和你一样年轻，”布鲁斯的心跳开始加速，越来越多的话语从嘴里泄露出来，无法控制，“和你一样刚刚独立，他是个警察，他很爱笑，爱说话，爱吃东西。总是对所有事哪怕是我心存希望，他怀抱着比我多许多的善意——我在你身上也看到了这些，我比你年长，我有四个儿子，闪电，我看着你，意识到我把自己的孩子拒之门外然后他远离了我——他对我不仅仅是我的孩子，他是我的家人，我的搭档，我的朋友而我搞砸了我们之间的一切......”他看向闪电侠，“请你接受我的道歉。我不想再失去一个朋友了。”  
“这没关系，布鲁斯。”巴里坚持说，“你说了我们是朋友，这只是我们之间无伤大雅的一个玩笑而已。而且我一直非常感谢你——容忍我，我知道我是那种总是犯错搞砸的类型。”  
蝙蝠侠看起来如释重负。“我很高兴你能这么想。”  
“最重要的不是，布鲁斯——”他接着说，“不是我和你。我说过了，这根本不是什么大事，只是我们的一个玩笑，就像所有朋友会做的那样。重要的是你和他，如果你真的觉得有必要对我道歉，你应该主动去和他说话。交流，沟通，像蓝大个说的那样坐下来吃点东西像我们现在这样，随便什么。那样你就算是道歉了。”  
布鲁斯再一次用那种目光深深地注视着巴里，那个年轻人在他的注视下严肃地与他对望，带着一贯的固执，把剩下最后一块的披萨盒推到他的那一端。超人凑到他耳边对他耳语，你看，坐下来谈谈然后一切都会好的，布鲁斯，你有了这么多朋友，你不是孤身一人。布鲁斯回望他一眼，我从未孤身一人。  
“谢谢你，巴里。”他最终说道。  
“毕竟，”闪电侠兴高采烈地微笑了起来，“你真的是我的偶像。”

5.  
迪克打着哈欠，胳膊下夹着三个文件夹走进办公室，顺手把配枪塞进办公桌的抽屉里。他的搭档趴在自己的办公桌上长吁短叹。  
“爱情，这该死的爱情。”那个年轻人绝望地说，“多么悲伤。我买好咖啡了。”  
“清醒点，布莱克。”迪克微笑道，从他桌上拿走那个杯子啜饮了一口。“你和那个姑娘只认识了一个星期，你们是在酒吧认识的。”  
“可我觉得她是我的真爱！”布莱克瞪大了眼睛。  
“每个姑娘和我在一起的时候我都觉得她是我的一生挚爱。”迪克理智地说。“你猜怎么——我还是单身，有大概半年的文件要处理，连去酒吧偶遇一份虚假的爱情的机会都没有。”  
他的搭档马上幸灾乐祸了起来。“祝福你，我的朋友。”他欢乐地说，哼着蕾哈娜的歌走了出去。“你可以继续加班，我要去追求我的爱情了。”  
办公室的门嘭地一声关上了。迪克叹着气，又喝了一口咖啡，坐在自己的位置上翻开了文件夹。格雷森警官一个寻常的夜晚，由加班、工作、廉价咖啡和快餐以及几个小时后的夜巡与打斗组成，他一边机械地翻着打印纸一边在脑子里筛选着外卖单。疲倦地翻完三个文件夹后，他把挑出来要盖章的证明随手揣进怀里，打着哈欠走出办公室，关上门后他头也不回地把纸杯扔进了走廊上的垃圾桶。  
等他跑上跑下解决所有需要盖章的文件回到办公室时，他发现那扇门被打开了，迪克没怎么在意，以为是搭档把外套落在了办公室里，一把推门进去。“老兄，你又忘了啥，给我发条消息——”  
迪克的话戛然而止。西装革履的布鲁斯·韦恩站在他的办公室里。  
迪克深吸一口气，扭头就走，然后再一次推门进来，和有些拘谨的布鲁斯面面相觑。  
“布鲁斯。”这是他们五个月来的第一句话，迪克一点儿也不好奇它听起来那么生涩。  
“你好，迪克。我想，嗯——我觉得我该来看看你。”布鲁斯伪装得很好，仿佛完全没听出他声音中的敌意，他怀里抱着一个纸袋。“一楼那个姓弗兰克的女孩说你在加班，所以我买了晚饭和咖啡......我的意思是，如果你需要的话。”  
“我刚喝过咖啡。”迪克说。他听起来该死的冷漠极了，布鲁斯僵硬了一下。  
“我猜也是。”布鲁斯说，把那个纸袋放到他桌上。“不过——”  
“我还有工作，布鲁斯。”迪克打断了他，他几乎要痛恨起自己的腔调来，又有种令人愧疚的残酷的快意。每一次他们争吵都像这样伤害彼此，他疲倦了自责、愤怒与装模作样，他必须和布鲁斯把这件事说清楚。  
“拿铁加两份浓缩，肉桂粉。我在第五大道上的那家意大利餐厅买了海鲜烩饭和金枪鱼酱牛肉。甜点是意式奶冻。”布鲁斯没有受任何影响的说了下去，他指了指那个纸袋，留下了咖啡。“我不打扰你了。”  
他大步向门口走去，迪克不得不飞快地移动位置才能拦住他。“我还有话要说。”  
布鲁斯停在他身前。  
“你来做什么，布鲁斯？”迪克疲惫地说，一方面，咖啡因正在他的血管中奔流，调动着身体全部细胞兴奋起来，另一方面，他不想面对他正在面对的一切，他想远远地逃离，永远不再回头。  
“我说过了，我来看看你。”  
“你不能——我们五个月没说话了，布鲁斯！”他还是大声吼了出来，门猛地被他砸上，布鲁斯看起来咬紧了牙。“你不能这么走进我的办公室，让我所有同事都看见，然后装作我们之间什么都没发生过！”他对男人怒目而视，用力戳着他的胸口。  
“第一，你不和我联系，我想确定你过得还好。第二，既然你认为我在侵犯你的生活，我不会再来这里，你只需要告诉我。”布鲁斯面无表情。“第三，我们之间的争吵是一回事，你在我走之后把晚饭吃了，不要总是吃外卖。”  
他绕过迪克，手握上门把手，迪克转身按住了门。  
“我不是在赶你走。”  
“但是我想离开了。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为你显而易见地不希望我在这里。”布鲁斯说，他闭上眼睛，看起来无力而平凡，迪克犹豫着。  
“你可以坐一会儿，那边有张沙发。”他最终说。布鲁斯吃惊地看了他一眼，那其中难以掩藏的惊喜几乎让他胸口疼痛。“你——你该喝了那杯咖啡。”  
“那是给你买的。”  
“我知道。”迪克烦躁地说，“我已经喝过了。”  
“但那是给你的。你可以倒掉。”布鲁斯坐在那张沙发上，向他倾身过来。“听着，迪克，一个朋友劝我告诉你这些。我希望——希望你能知道这个，我非常想你。我知道你还在生我的气，关于我们争执的东西，我们或许还会继续争吵下去，我想不到你会完全同意我的那天，但事实是我需要你来告诉我我可能做错了，我不该这样做，我重视你的意见，你得知道这个，而且，”他畏缩了，向迪克试探地伸出手，令他宽慰的是迪克马上走了过来，走近了他。“而且无论我们争吵的是什么，对我来说都不如你重要，你必须知道这个。”  
有什么东西卡在迪克喉咙里，他几乎喘不过气来。好一会儿后他才意识到布鲁斯正在关切地看着他。  
他蹲下来把手放在布鲁斯肩上，几乎是同一时刻，他的养父就把他拉入了自己的怀抱，迪克伏在他肩头，出于恐惧或者狂喜而屏气凝神。  
“我无时无刻不在想念你。”布鲁斯对他低语。  
“谢谢你告诉我这些，老爸。”迪克说，他拍了拍布鲁斯的背，布鲁斯看起来如释重负。  
过一会儿吃晚饭的时候他会喝那杯咖啡的。

*n52绿灯哥谭暴言：谁他妈是布鲁斯·韦恩？


End file.
